


Ode To Aphrodite

by Charturnus



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alexa google ''oral fixation'', Ann is very innocent, Anne Lister - Freeform, Anne's POV, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, No seriously Anne is obsessed with putting her mouth on things, Porn with Feelings, a bit of fluff at the end for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charturnus/pseuds/Charturnus
Summary: Anne had come to call at Crow’s Nest early in the afternoon, with the intent of spending a few hours wooing Miss Ann Walker but she got rather more than she bargained for.





	Ode To Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic ever, out only one day after uploading my first!   
> I'm very excited to share this with you, let me know how you like it!

Somehow, she had found herself in the sitting room at Crow’s Nest, with little miss Walker on her lap. 

She had only intended to spend a few hours in the girl’s company, charming her and maybe sharing a few kisses. But as soon as she walked through the door she could tell something wasn’t quite right, Ann seemed nervous and distracted and she couldn’t help but worry that it was something she had done. Had she overstepped the line? Had Ann perhaps gotten wind of the rumours that were being spread about her?

‘’Ann, what’s wrong?’’ ‘’Have I said or done something to has upset you?’’

Ann looked mortified, she stumbled over her words as she tried to explain herself.   
‘’No! Not at all, quite the opposite to tell you the truth.’’ It’s not you! It’s me. I’ve been… I mean to say, I’ve felt…’’ Her voice trailed away, she looked anxious and Anne couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for her. 

‘’You can tell me, you know. I swear I won’t bite’’ Anne said, privately thinking that wasn’t completely true. 

Ann took a deep, tremulous breath and whispered so softly Anne could barely hear her. ‘’I’ve been thinking about you since you left here last night. I think of you kissing me and every time I do… Every time I think of that, I start to feel uncomfortable… When I think of you kissing me I ache between my legs’’

Anne’s worry ebbed away at these whispered words, the girl had turned a soft shade of pink and was avoiding eye contact. She took a moment to consider her, of course she didn’t understand what she was feeling, whilst Anne knew perfectly well what she meant with ‘’an ache between her legs’’, it was clear to her that Ann had never felt something of the sort before.

She knew she ought to explain it to her but she felt a sense of wickedness flood over her. She leaned close to the younger woman and lifted her chin up with two fingers so she might look her in the eyes and said ‘’I can make the ache go away, would you like that?’’   
Ann’s chest rose and fell rapidly and for a moment Anne feared the girl would back away from her but then, with her eyes overbright and her cheeks still pink, she nodded. 

She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she leaned in to kiss the blonde, the kiss was full of a passion Anne never could have expected from a girl like Ann. Anne smoothed her skirts and motioned for the younger woman to take place in her lap, she hesitated for a fraction of a second but then obediently did as she was told. 

Anne took her time, she knew she had to, moving too quickly might scare her off and that’s the last thing she wanted. So, she let her hands roam Ann’s body as the two women continued to kiss. She allowed her hands to cup the girl’s breasts and to tease the nipples she felt under the rough material of her dress. How she longed to take it off her, to expose her and to suck and bite at her bosom until she was marked with purple kisses. She wished she could let the whole world know that she was the one who got to do these things to Ann Walker, they would resent her for it but she wouldn’t mind, she never did.   
Ann was becoming restless now, she could tell. The girl was shifting and wriggling in her lap, clenching and unclenching her thighs. The poor thing was desperate to be fucked, she knew it. 

Carefully, ever so carefully, Anne let her hands wander down. First under the dress, then under the petticoat, but at the drawers, she stopped, they were much too thick and couldn’t be moved when sitting like this. Anne felt slightly disappointed but she found herself thinking it was for the best, she didn’t want to overwhelm the girl and frighten her. She wanted to show her how much pleasure she could give her. 

So, instead of trying to move the drawers, she placed the flat of her hand against the girl’s sex and waited. Ann’s eyes widened and for a terrifying second Anne thought she’d gone too far but then the most marvellous thing happened. Ann shuddered, gasped, and suddenly began to rock her hips against the steady hand pressed against her sex. Anne felt triumphant, even more so when the girl let a few small moans escape her. She spread her legs further and let her head fall back, so as to allow Anne more space to move around. Making good use of this she began to move her hand, in circles, side to side and up and down. Just testing the waters, noticing what movements drew the most intense reactions and soon they had a steady rhythm built up. 

Anne didn’t dare talk, lest she startle the girl out of the state of pleasure she was in now. So instead she contented herself with placing kisses onto Ann’s now exposed neck. She started by making a path of featherlight kisses all the way down to her collarbones and then back up again to suck at the girl’s pulse point, she allowed herself to briefly graze it with her teeth. She knew she mustn’t leave a mark but she could not shake her desire to do so, to mark the girl, to claim her. The whine that escaped Ann’s lips as Anne scraped her teeth over the girl’s neck was the most beautifully perverse sound she had ever heard and her desire to bite and suck at the girl’s skin increased in tenfold. 

She forced her eyes away from the blonde’s neck and instead took in her entire physique, the girl looked simply breathtaking. She looked utterly debauched with her skirts bunched up, her face and neck flushed and her mouth hanging open to let out desperate sounds.

Even though it had only been a few short minutes, Anne could tell it wouldn’t take much longer. The poor girl was a wreck and absolutely desperate for some release. She could feel the wetness through her drawers now, as well as her hardened clit. She longed to take Ann to bed, to strip her of her dress and everything she wore underneath it. She longed to spread her out on a bed and devour her. She wanted to take her time sucking at her breasts and biting at her neck, but most of all she wanted to spend hours between the girl’s legs. She wanted to take her clit into her mouth and suck it until the girl couldn’t bear it any longer. 

That all had to wait however, because here they sat, in the sitting room at Crow’s nest, fully dressed. And yet Ann was moaning into the crook of her neck, pleading silently for something Anne knew the girl had never experienced before. Taking pity on her, she pressed two of her fingers against the hard nub and pressed down, rubbing circles at the same time. With her other hand, she cupped one of Ann’s cheeks so she could look at her properly, her eyes were wild and Anne decided she had never seen anything more beautiful than Ann Walker on the brink of an orgasm. 

Ann clung onto Anne for dear life as the force of her orgasm hit her, she muffled her moan in the Crook of Anne’s neck and she shook so violently it took all of Anne’s strength to keep them both upright. She kept on stroking the girl until finally her hand was pushed away.   
Ann looked a state, her hair was mussed, her face and neck flushed scarlet and her lips swollen. And yet, she was smiling. It was the most sincere smile Anne had ever seen from her and she couldn’t help but return it. And so they remained for a few minutes, laughing at the absurdity of it all. Until they managed to compose themselves once again. 

However, it was in that moment that Anne Lister knew that no matter what it would take, she wanted to be the only one who ever got to see Ann like this. She never wanted to share even a piece of her with anyone. One day Ann would be hers and she would be Ann’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the end was a bit abrupt but I suck at endings, sorry!


End file.
